


Jealousy's a Bitch

by crazy_little_monster



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_little_monster/pseuds/crazy_little_monster
Summary: Clarke finds out Bellamy and Raven had slept together. She's not too happy about it.





	Jealousy's a Bitch

"So how was she?" She asks, words spicy on her tongue.

Bellamy looks over at her, hurt painted on his face. He raises his eyebrows, clears his throat and then speaks.

"I don't know, Clarke. It was years ago." 

He looks back at his laptop, starts typing for a while, but feels her eyes on him, realizes the conversation isn't over, takes his glasses off and puts the laptop away, shutting it down.

"She's a good lover, if that's what you're asking." 

Clarke just sighs out loud and rubs her face.

"It's none of my business, is it?" 

She looks over at him, her eyes finding his. 

"I mean, it's okay if you're curious." 

"I'm really not, Bellamy." Clarke blurts out, almost screaming.

"Doesn't seem that way." He mumbles under his breath, reaching for his glasses. He only wears them to read, or when he's working, but she thinks they suit him well.

"It's just... How could you not tell me?" 

They told each other everything. At least she thought so... She had to find out about him and Raven through Octavia's accidental slip up.

"We didn't think it was a big deal, Clarke. We were both drunk and stupid and uh, heartbroken..." His voice breaks a little at that last word, but he continues.

"Anyway, it's not a big deal. Had I known you wanted to... Be with her... I would've told you." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

She waits for him to say something, but he offers no response.

"You think I'm jealous because I want to date Raven?" Clarke asks in awe.

"I didn't say that..." 

Clarke just raises her eyebrows in return and almost fucking chuckles, because she can't believe how blind he is.

"But it does seem that way." He breaths, looking away.

"You're such an idiot, Bellamy."

Clarke is on her feet, not quite running, but walking quickly into his kitchen and taking her coat, putting it on in one swift move.

She's almost crying, but her willpower is forcing her to hold back. She will not be upset over this, not when she's moved on months ago. But it does anger her that he doesn't see the way she looks at him, that he doesn't even consider it possible that she's not jealous of him, but because of him. She's just that deep in the friendzone. 

Which she doesn't mind, as long as he's by her side. She can manage with just being his friend, but she needs to get away now. She needs fresh air, clear her head, light a cigarette. She needs to be alone.

She sees Bellamy standing behind her in the mirror, thinking about what his next words are gonna be. She has him all read like that, knows his every feature and exactly how he paints them on his face.

"What are you thinking right now, Clarke?"

"You wouldn't wanna know." She barks, fixing her hair and reaching for her umbrella, but he's quicker, grabbing it first and putting it behind his back.

"But I do. I want to know." 

She tries to take it from him, despite knowing she'd fail.

"I've always hated Echo." She said, searching in his eyes. In that moment she couldn't read him, despite how hard she was trying.

"Gina, well, I hated how much I actually liked her." 

She stayed silent after that, afraid she'd said too much, even though she hadn't said even a fraction of what she actually wanted to. She wasn't even sure he understood.

The umbrella fell out of his hand as he took her face in his palms, so quickly she didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening. And then his lips were on hers, and she gasped into his mouth, both surprised but happy, happier than she'd been in a while. She pulled him closer, opening her lips... The kiss was better than anything she had imagined, and she had imagined this a lot. At first he was hesitating, probably afraid he didn't get the message right, but the moment she responded he had really let himself go... He was both firm and gentle, and he knew just what she liked, even the things she didn't know she would like.

She made a mental note to later thank Octavia for her slip-up. At the moment she was preoccupied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Have a bellarke prompt? Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: @thebellarkeenthusiast


End file.
